Climax Double Jump
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. This episode is the first part of a running tie-in arc to the Kamen Rider Den-O summer movie featuring the debut of Kamen Rider Gaoh Synopsis Ryotaro continues to try and gain the trust of Yuto, even as he's being dragged to an important climax! Plot While Ryotaro sleeps, Deneb chases down a Compsognathus around his room until Yuto arrives through the window to take Ryotaro onto the ZeroLiner to see the Climax Scene, with Deneb taking him aboard. A sleepy Ryotaro then finds himself seeing a Pteranodon and several Brachiosaurus until Yuto uses an aerosol of sleeping gas to knock Ryotaro out, with him seeing Urataros as he enters his body. By the time he wakes up, Ryotaro believes what had happened was only dream, too drowsy to notice the dinosaur tracks on his wall. At the Milk Dipper, he tells Hana about the dream, and when she confronts Urataros, he knows nothing, and the others say that she should ask Yuto. Ryotaro helps Airi mind and decorate the Milk Dipper for a group of students, serving Yuto while asking him about his dream, that Yuto also knows nothing about. Miura arrives to tell Airi that he injured himself, and she leaves Ryotaro to mind the shop, and after a fight with Deneb, Yuto agrees to help by decorating with the various star-shaped balloons Airi had inflated. Deneb stands outside to watch, unaware of a second Deneb briefly chasing a group of ninjas. When Deneb notices a shuriken thrown into the door, Hana takes him away to question him and learns that he knows nothing. When a customer arrives, both Yuto and Ryotaro notice that the man is an Imagin's contract holder. They follow him to a local hospice while Hana and Naomi watch over the Milk Dipper along with Ozaki. When the Spider Imagin attacks, intent on granting his contract holder's wish for his sister to see a starry sky, Yuto is on his own as Ryotaro had been abducted by Deneb into the timestream. Deneb appears to take the Spider Imagin away from the room as Yuto is forced to fight himself, defeating the Spider Imagin easily in Zeronos Vega Form. As for Ryotaro, he finds himself on the ZeroLiner with another Yuto, who takes him to see the "Climax Scene", witnessing a battle between Zeronos and another Kamen Rider as well as the Tarōs fighting several ninjas until a giant train erupts from a cave. Forms *Zeronos: Altair Form, Vega Form *Gaoh: Gaoh Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Spider Imagin: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *This is the first episode where Ryotaro does not use Den-O at all. *The title of this episode uses the letter "W" to represent "Double", which will likewise be used for a future Rider series DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 9 features episodes 25-28: Climax Double Jump, The Ticket to God's Line, Schedule-Disrupting Fang and Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode